


I.T. One Shots

by Lanesy



Series: 2019 Pieces [4]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Spoilers, Time Skips, Watch the dang series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: Endless cars. Endless realities.





	1. Alternate Route

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few hours before the finale. I guess one could say it is speculative.

“You fool! You killed the Conductor! What were you thinking?” The Cat hisses at Tulip, spit flinging throughout the air. “Now the train is going to stop and we'll be swallowed by the Storm.” Out of panic the feline lies flat on her stomach and places her paws on top of her head, murmuring prayers in French.

“I thought-” The young girl attempts to defend herself but is interrupted by cat claws sinking into her skin. The suddenness of it all makes Tulip fall to the ground. The Cat climbs over the girl and stares down at Tulip.

“Bah, you thinking? Humans don't think, they simply act on instinct and desire. Don't lie to me! Or perhaps you meant it as a joke.” Nails seep past the green sleeves and into skin. Tulip winces. “And neither of them are appreciated at the moment.”

With all her force, Tulip grabs the Cat and tosses her away. “You just need someone who can keep the repair bots running, right?” Tulip readjusts her glasses and clears the dirt from her clothes. “I could do that. I can fix their codes and make new programs for new cars and you can teach me how to make machines.”

“But I... You know that means you can never leave the train and go back to your undoomed world right?” The Cat stutters as she is lifted off of the floor.

“Then take me to someone who can. I'm not going to let anyone on here die.” Tulip yells through the tears.

“Very well.” The cat resigns.

.................

“That one's Atticus, I just know it.” Tulip points to one of the roach dogs. “Bring me the gun.”

“Are you sure?” The cat asks.

“I'm positive.” Tulip says coldly before aiming the shot. The Cat bites her lip and tries not to bring up that Tulip's said the same thing for the past six.

.................

“What's your name?” Tulip asks the cat one day as she inspects the wires in her metallic arm, eyes never leaving her task. The Cat walks up and drops a screw driver next to Tulip.

“Je m'apelle, Leonie.” It's the first time the Cat has spoken in months.

“Thank you, Leonie.” Tulip says as she screws the hatch shut.

.................

It's been years since the train's wheels stopped and but a few minutes since they started again. Many have been spared for the Storm. Many more have died. The Cat is on her last task and looks forward to her promised freedom. After weeks of procuring books and hardware then dragging them to the cars, the current request is painfully easy. Just deliver a note.

.................

The Cat arrives at the station and stays there for a week before it dawns upon her that the Train isn't going to pick her back up. Her freedom is fending for herself outside the confines of the infinite cars.


	2. Recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers and more speculation!

It was last week. It was a car accident. It was a single second. It was him floating in the air. It was him bleeding while she cried.  
............................

That night she meant for her feet to grace the train tracks but something tempted her inside instead. She found herself in a world of unicorn deer and flying rainbow beetles. She forgot about the pain for a moment.

............................

Car number three thousand, four hundred and two was full of foreign machinery. Light orbs, metal squids with human masks, and remotes that can turn anything off and on. One of the squids blocked the new door and politely asked Amelia to turn around. When that failed, it tried to reason with her, then small bribery, then force. She grabbed the remote from her pocket and pointed it at the machine. Right before she opened the door, Amelia gazed upon the tangled metal slumped on the ground. She decided tinker with the machine, to find the secret behind its human like intelligence and replicate it.

............................

Nine thousand, nine hundred and seven; that was the first number that glowed green on Amelia's palm. Now it extends to her forearm. She uses it as a flashlight when she picks apart contraptions in the middle of the night and writes notes in her journal. She hasn't found the secret behind the squid's programming or any of the others, but she quickly learns how to adapt and control it.

And weaponize it.

............................

A few decades into her trip, she found the control room and noted how oddly empty and spacious it was. There were a few computers against the wall, more advanced than she has ever seen and sporting various humans and numbers, and a humble control stand. A couple steps later and a car forms at her feet, orbs are placed in various outlets and a new world forms before her very eyes.

“Hello, there.” The voice startles Amelia, she has not heard a human tongue in weeks. “You are not supposed to be here. Please turn around and continue to the other end of the train or settle down in any car that you find pleasable.”

Amelia rejected his suggestion and settled for a hostile takeover.

Her numbers rapidly rolled up to her neck and from the moment onward constantly flicker, the ball escaped and is lost on the train, but she paid them no heed. She poured herself into creating her perfect world.

Until a girl named Tulip started wandering the train.


	3. In Sickness

Golden semi-circles spin on the red door as Tulip and company exit the car and are greeted by dusty air and the constant churning of the train wheels.

“Bone snakes?” Tulip screams and grunts into the desert winds while throwing her hands in disgust. “I don't care if there's a great treasure inside, we are not going back-” Tulip stops mid-sentence when she notices her left foot just kicked something soft and vaguely squishy. It's Atticus. “No, no!” She shakes his shoulders, but he does not wake.

One One rolls up to the dog and gives it a quick examination. Small metal appendages comb over through fields of snow and hay colored fur. “I found something!” The happy One chirps, revealing fresh bite marks. “We don't have antitoxin or much in the way of medical equipment asides from bandages. I suggest amputation.” The depressing One offers.

“We are not doing that!” Tulip panics. “Let's see, what did the Scoutmaster say? Have the person lie down and keep still while you bandage up the wound...” She mutters the steps as she scours her backpack. “Ah ha! Bandages!” Tulip holds her prize up in the air, only for the wind to scatter it.

“We could go back to the Clown Hospital Car.” Tulip shutters at the suggestion. “But you said we aren't going back into the Bone Snake Car.” Sad One sighs.

“Alright.” Tulip carefully places Atticus into her bag and carefully zippers it tight enough so he doesn't fall out, but not so much that it could choke him. Gently, she slides the straps on her shoulders and reopens the door.

..............

A few cars later and Atticus looks, well as sick as a dog. He's no longer just passed out, but constantly sweating and his breathing grows more shallow with each hour. Tulip silently prays that they can make it in time.

..............

Atticus wakes up to find a clown nosed next to his bed, leaning over her brown bag and barely conscious.

“Oh thank God you're awake!” The red haired girl hugs the dog. “I haven't been so worried since One One was covered in fridge magnets and spoke Spanish for a week.”

“I remember you held him every night and cried yourself to sleep.” Atticus chuckles to himself.

“Hey! I told you to keep that a secret!” Blush surfaces on Tulip's cheeks.

Atticus takes a closer look at his champion and perks his ear up. “Are you alright, Tulip? You feel warm.”

“I'm fine.” She says, stroking her red eyes.

One One jumps on the bed. “She's been up for two whole days, worried sick about you!”

“You're sick?” Atticus barks. “You must rest at once. Nurse, fetch my friend your finest medicine.” He commands a clown stuffed in a toy car.

“No! I just need some sleep.” Tulip protests and a stealthy clown shoves a spoon of syrup her mouth.

“Ugh, cherry flavor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one deny their first request?
> 
> Also the snakes totally have gem eyes.


End file.
